LA ENTREVISTA
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: hola mis amigos lectores o más bien a los que les escribo . El día de hoy he decidido entrevistar a los personajes que he utilizado en mis ficts con el fin de conocer con mayor profundidad sus sentimientos, sus miedos, y sus anhelos.
1. Chapter 1

La entrevista

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: hola mis amigos lectores o más bien les escribe y ustedes leen Emilia Tsukino. El día de hoy he decidido entrevistar a los personajes que he utilizado en mis ficts con el fin de conocer con mayor profundidad sus sentimientos, sus miedos, y sus anhelos.

Sin más preámbulos vamos con mis primer también conocido o llamado batusay

__Por favor Kenshin pasan a esta sala y siéntate,_ le digo mientras le ofrezco tomar asiento.

__Emilia dono preferiría le agradecería que no me llame de esa forma _

__ ¿porque? _Pregunte intrigada

__no le tengo aprecio a ese nombre, me lo gane por mi habilidad por acabar con la vida de los que eran mis blancos durante el Bakamatsu _

__comprendo ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos con la entrevista?_

__ Como usted lo desee Emilia dono. _Me dijo de forma respetuosa

__ Kenshin te agradecería que me tutearas y dejaras de usar ese honorifico de Dono_

__está en mi naturaleza hablar así, lo siento pero no puedo dejar de expresarme con el respeto que lo hago_

__Creo que discutir contigo sobre eso es imposible hora entiendo a Kaoru. Primera pregunta ¿Por qué cuando Kaoru intenta golpearte no lo evitas? Tienes reflejos bien desarrollados gracias al hiten mitsurugi._

__realmente dejo que me golpee por que la quiero…. Perdón porque la aprecio y no quiero lastimarla por evitar sus golpes. Además así _piensa _Nobuhiro Watsuki_ el escritor "**original" **_de esta serie el piensa que así la trama es mas graciosa. Según el espadachín más fuerte y temido durante el Bakamatsu golpeado, regañado, y zarandeado por una" inocente y frágil" jovencita._

__Entiendo el punto, otra pregunta, porque usas un gi rosa? _

__ ¡no es rosa! Emilia dono, o al menos no lo era originalmente cuando empecé a usarlo hace 10 años era de color rojo, pero después de tanto uso y lavados y se volvió magenta o como usted dice rosa._

__¿y no tienes otros gis?_

__tengo otro, pero del mismo color _

__me he fijado que durante las batallas más fuertes tu ropa ha terminado hecha jirones, pero al siguiente episodio esta como si nada le hubiera pasado ¿puedes explicar la razón?_

__la respuesta es muy sencilla, Kaoru dono se encarga después de cada pelea en la que mi ropa resulta rasgada en remendarla, es muy amable. Aunque después de la pelea que tuve con Shisio mi ropa quedo en tan mal estado que decidió confeccionarme otra._

_Pero entonces ¿Por qué del mismo color?_

_Me gusta ese color, magenta, es alegre, no quiero volver a usar colores oscuros y frios como lo hice durante el Bakamatsu cuando mi deber era ser un asesino entre las sombras_

_Esta ha sido una entrevista muy interesante pero lamentablemente me quedan tiempo solo para una pregunta más, me gustaría saber ¿porque no buscas un empleo y contribuyes a la economía del dojo Kamiya? _

_En realidad siento que soy de mayor utilidad ayudando en las labores domésticas que trabajando fuera del dojo. Lavar ropa, cocinar, limpiar y mantener el dojo arreglado no son tareas sencillas._

__ ¿sabes? En una de las historias que estoy escribiendo tú tienes trabajo y las labores de la casa se las dividen entre Kaoru, Yahiko y tú _

__mientras Kaoru dono no cocine… aunque ella ha mejorado mucho _

__si tú lo dices. Bueno Kenshin ya hemos terminado, muchas gracias por haber respondido a mis preguntas_

__no soy yo el que está profundamente agradecido con usted al considerar a mi humilde persona para ser entrevistado _

__Kenshin, cuando salgas ¿podrías pedirle a Kaoru que pase a esta habitación? _

__No hay ningún problema Emilia dono _

_Fin de capitulo_

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino__: le dedicare un capitulo a cada uno de los personajes que considere más importantes en esta serie_

_Dejen sus mensajes y comentarios sean buenos o malos, lo importante es saber su opinión. _

4


	2. Entrevista a Kaoru KAMIYA

CAPITULO II

ENTREVISTA A KAORU KAMIYA

AUTORA: EMILIA TSUKINO

La pelinegra después de hacer una reverencia respetuosa a mi persona, se sentó en el sillón dispuesto para los invitados para esta entrevista, donde hace unos instantes estaba Kenshin.

__Kaoru dono gracias por aceptar esta entrevista. Usted es muy amable_

__Me siento muy bien por ayudarte Emilia después de toda de todas las escritoras de fanfics de Rurouni Kenshin tu eres una de mis favoritas, pero por favor ¡tutéame, y no utilices ese horrible honorifico de dono. Finalmente somos amigas ¿o no? _

__Me disculpo con usted….. Perdón contigo _ _es que al entrevistar a Kenshin cada vez que hablaba de ti te llamaba así._

__¿Mi Kenshin… perdón Kenshin hablo de mí?_

__Si en varias oportunidades te nombro _

__ ¿¡Y que te dijo de mí!? Pregunto mi entrevistada emocionada_

__Él me dijo que tú eres muy amable y bondadosa _

__A…. eso. _Ella mencionó visiblemente desilusionada.__ No sé porque armo planes de amor entre Kenshin y yo, el simplemente me ve como a alguien del cual se siente sumamente agradecido por brindarle un hogar, y que por lo tanto debe proteger en retribución._

Kaoru después de lo que expreso se veía muy triste por lo tanto tratando de hacer que se sintiera mejor comente

__Kaoru según mi opinión con el tiempo descubrirás los verdaderos sentimientos de Kenshin hacia ti. Por lo tanto yo que tú no sufriría tanto._

__confiare en ti. Y en su voz se notó un tejo de esperanza. Si es tiempo lo que necesita mi Kenshin eso le daré_

Tal alegría era la de Kaoru que termino contagiándomela. Pero eso no me desconcentro de mi misión. Conocer los sentimientos y los motivos que mueven a los personajes de esta serie a comportarse de determinada forma. Por esa razón mi primera pregunta tuvo que ver con la relación que tiene con Yahiko

__Kaoru, ¿Por qué soportas tener un estudiante tan irrespetuoso como Yahiko en tu dojo?_

__es que_…..me contesto la kendoka dudando

_ _Lo de darle asilo en tu casa lo puedo entender, finalmente no tenía un hogar y lo obligaban a robar por una supuesta deuda que tenía pero no era verdad._

__Es cierto que lo tome como estudiante al principio porque Kenshin casi me obligo, pero como maestra del estilo Kamiya kasshin debo admitir que el niño tiene talento._

__entonces es por eso _

__También es porque no me gusta estar sola, mi okasan murió cuando apenas tenía cinco años y mi padre falleció en la guerra hace unos pocos años _

__pero muchas veces esos seres que tienes cerca de ti solo abusas de tu generosidad, por ejemplo Sanosuke _

__es cierto que Sanosuke a veces va a mi dojo a comer gratis o a que le preste dinero…._

__ ¿Solo a veces?_

__Bueno casi siempre _

__ ¡Qué bueno que lo admites! _

__ Pero cuando lo he necesitado él me ha ayudado, como cuando ayudo a Kenshin a pelear contra Kenshin. Gracias a el mi pelirrojo regreso a mis brazos vivo._

__mejor cambiemos de tema, siempre me he preguntado como una maestra de un estilo de kendo….._

En ese instante ella me interrumpió para corregirme_ _Soy ayudante de maestro, es un nivel inferior _

Sin embargo yo le replique_ _Pero aun así eres buena en el estilo que manejas, el Kamiya Kasshin _

__eso lo debo admitir _

__Entonces explícame el hecho de que siempre Kenshin te tiene que estar salvando, durante la serie has sido secuestrada, puesta en peligro de muerte muchas veces. Los enemigos de Kenshin te atacan porque saben que eres el punto débil._

__ ¡ESO YA LO SE, NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME LO RESTRIEGUES EN LA CARA! _Me grito Kaoru bastante molesta

__No te enfades conmigo, solo quería establecer los hechos, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal _

Ya más tranquila se disculpó conmigo

__Emilia, la mayoría de los enemigos que tiene Kenshin son más fuertes y habilidosos que yo. Sin embargo en una ocasión lo ayude bastante cuando el ataque al __Aioya, me enfrente a Kamatari y…_

__ Con ayuda de Misao _

__si lo admito con ayuda de Misao lo derrote_

_ Otra pregunta ¿Por qué cuando termino la saga de Kyoto, ya sabes la pelea con Shisio, solo utilizas kimono, aunque tengas una pelea?_

__esa es fácil de contestar cuando paso lo de Shisio sentí que tal vez si Kenshin me viera vestida de forma más femenina todo el tiempo y no con mi gi y hakama de entrenamiento. Le interesaría más como mujer, no soy una mujer muy atractiva que digamos además parezco una marimacho _

__tu no pareces una marimacha como dices a mí me parece que tú eres una mujer muy bonita _

__es que Megumi me repite todo el tiempo que debería ser más femenina _

__ella solo lo dice para molestarte _

__Si es cierto, pero ella tiene razón también. No cocino bien, no se servir sake adecuadamente, no se arreglar mi cabello en peinados más sofisticados_

__tu madre murió antes de enseñarte esas cosas, no seas tan dura contigo misma _

__Bueno en eso tienes razón, siempre me ha hecho falta la guía de mi madre._

__otro detalle que hace que a los ojos de cualquier persona seas una buena persona, es que les diste hogar a dos perfectos desconocidos. El primero un vagabundo que después descubriste que hace diez años fue el espadachín más sangriento durante el Bakamatsu, y a un niño que de la calle el cual era obligado a robar por grupo de maleantes._

__Como lo dices parece que si soy una buena persona _

__considero Kaoru que ya hemos terminado por favor dile a Yahiko que pase para entrevistarlo_

__Emilia creo que no está en la sala de espera._

__ ¡pero si lo cite para hoy a esta hora! En fin gracias por tu colaboración._

__la agradecida soy yo. Ahora siento más confianza en mí misma_

_Fin de capitulo _

_Nota de Emilia Tsukino: espero que les gustara esta pequeña conversación que tuve con Kaoru Kamiya. Ella es uno de los personajes de esta serie que más me gusta. Ella es un poco agresiva no lo niego, pero buena y valiente en el fondo, que es lo que yo considero, más importante. _

_ Pd1: __a_Edison Ruiz, no se me ha olvidado tu pedido. Dentro d capítulos entrevistare a Haime Saítou

Pd2: no olviden comentar y sugerirme a quien le gustaría que entrevistara

6


	3. LA ENTREVISTA A YAHIKO

CAPITULO III

ENTREVISTA A YAHIKO

_ ¿_Por qué tardara tanto? Hace más de 15 minutos que termine de entrevistar a Kaoru y nada que Yahiko se presenta._

Pensaba bastante enojada con el autonombrado mejor espadachín de Tokio, después de Kenshin.

De pronto, por la puerta se asoma tímidamente la cabeza del niño que acabo de mencionar, luego me pregunto si podía pasar, no sin antes pedirme disculpas por el retraso.

_ _Pasa Yahiko__ le dije disculpando su retraso

_ _Gracias Emilia _

__ ¿y dime porque llegaste tarde? _Le pregunte con mucha curiosidad 

__ Es que estaba entrenando_

_ ¿_Cómo que entrenando? Kaoru que es tu maestra de kendo, estaba aquí _

__ Sí, pero si espero a que ella tenga tiempo para entrenarme, nunca me convertiré en el mejor espadachín de Tokio, mejor dicho de todo el Japón._

_ _¿no crees que pretender eso es demasiado presuntuoso?_

__ No, para nada. La buso piensa que no la he escuchado diciendo que para tener 10 años soy bastante fuerte y hábil con la espada._

__ Bueno no se puede dudar que para tener 10 años eres un niño muy hábil con la espada _

__ ¡no me llames niño! Ya soy todo un guerrero_

__ disculpa entonces que haya dudado de tus habilidades. Pero ¿no es necesaria la presencia de tu maestra para que dirija tu entrenamiento?_

_ _Todo lo básico ya lo sé, realmente soy tan bueno que no creo que quede mucho que la busu pueda enseñarme _

__ está bien no quiero pelear contigo pero me parece descortés que llames a Kaoru busu, ella es la maestra del estilo que tu practicas Kamiya kasshin_

__ Como sea. M_e respondió Yahiko con fastidio. _Además el hecho de que sea mi maestra no la hace menos fea _

__ Yahiko, recuerda que ella te salvo del grupo de crínales que te obligaba a robar para cancelar una supuesta deuda que tenías con ellos_

__bueno es cierto que ayudo un poco, pero fue Kenshin quien los venció a todos y el jefe se asustó tanto por la habilidad de Kenshin que por eso me dejo ir._

__hay otro hecho que debes recordar. Ella te deja vivir en su casa, te da clases de kendo sin pedirte ni un centavo._

_Yahiko se acercó a mi oído y susurrando me dijo_ Emilia te voy a decir un secreto _

__ ¿qué es Yahiko?_

__ Pero no puedes publicarlo, ok. Debes guardar el secreto_

__ está bien Yahiko así lo hare. _

_Pensamiento interno de esta escritora: (claro que lo que me diga lo publicare jajaja que mala soy)_

__ en el fondo quiero a Kaoru. Además no creo que sea tan fea, muchas veces se viste como hombre, no es delicada, cocina mal pero no es una mala persona _

__ entonces es el típico caso de la pelea entre hermanos_

__ Si_

__ entiendo_

__ ¿sabes? cuándo la molesto es realmente como si molestara a mi hermana mayor en la casa de Kaoru siento que por primera vez tengo una familia. Kenshin es mi papa Sanosuke, el tío aprovechado que siempre come gratis pero que es bondadoso cuando quiere aunque en el fondo quisiera que Kaoru se convirtiera en….._

__ ¿en qué Yahiko? ._Pregunte con ansiedad

__ En la esposa de Kenshin. Esos dos se aman _

__ Entonces tú también te has dado cuenta. Afirme más que preguntar _

__ Algo así. Es más una vez en Kyoto la noche antes la batalla con Shisio, esos dos estaban hablando en el techo del Akabeko, muy juntitos. Al verlos tuve la ilusión que finalmente se convirtieran en novios o algo así. Pero en vez de eso, se pusieron hablar de las personas que también querían la seguridad de Kenshin y de técnicas de pelea._

__espera parte de la culpa de que no llegaran a nada es tuya _

__ ¿mía?_

__ Claro ¿Cómo se puede hacer un declaración amorosa, con un niño fisgoneando?_

__ ¡que no me llames niño! Volviendo al punto, no creo que notaran que los estaba espiando, estaba muy bien escondido_

__ Baka ¿no recuerdas que Kenshin puede sentir la presencia de alguien aunque no los vea? Y para terminar de acabar con el momento romántico, golpeaste a Kaoru con tu shinai._

__ es que me molesto que no llegaran a nada_

__ está bien mejor cambiemos de tema _

__ ¿qué quieres saber ahora?_

__ Para toda persona que haya visto como tratas a Tsubame está claro que algo sientes por la jovencita, pero exactamente ¿qué es? Cariño, afecto o….._

__ ¿o qué? Pregunto nervioso mi entrevistado_

__ Amor _

__ bueno Tsubame es mi mejor amiga_

__ ya veo entonces es cariño_

__ espera, ¿sabes qué? no voy a ser tan miedoso como Kenshin y ocultar mis sentimientos. Estoy enamorado de Tsubame y cuando seamos mayores le pediré que sea mi novia y si todo sale bien, nos comprometeremos y nos casaremos._

__ suenas muy decidido te felicito por eso._

__ Gracias_

__ Como no tengo más preguntas para ti, doy por concluida esta entrevista muchas gracias por haber accedido_

__ Gracias a ti por haberme tomado en cuenta_

__ ¿de casualidad sabes si Megumi está en la sala de espera?_

__ La doctora kitsune, _

__Si ella_

__ La vi antes de entrar_

__ Cuando salgas, pídele que entre. Que es su turno para entrevistarla_

__ Así se lo diré. _Y luego de decir esto se marcho

_Fin de capitulo_

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: ¿Qué me revelara doctora Megumi Takani? ¿Qué oscuros secretos estarán en su corazón?

Para averiguarlo no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo, prometo que será muy interesante. Algo curioso de este fict que estoy haciendo es me demoro menos de un día en escribir un capitulo. Tal vez sea porque ahora tengo más experiencia escribiendo o porque el tema el cual estoy tratando realmente son las preguntas que haría cualquier fanático de esta serie realizaría si pudiera. En mi caso como tengo una imaginación muy grande (o un poco de locura) Me imagino situaciones en las que interactuó con ellos, y me divierto mucho haciéndolo

Bueno sin más que agregar me despido de ustedes mis lectores hasta el próximo capitulo

PD: no olviden comentar

6


	4. LA ENTREVISTA DE MEGUMI TAKANI

Capitulo IV

Entrevista a Megumi Takani

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Luego de oír tocar la puerta, fui a ver quién era, al ver la elegante figura de la Dra. Megumi Takani sin demora le pedí que pasara a mi oficina y se sentara en el sillón dispuesto para mis entrevistados, cuando finalmente se acomodó me pregunto con fastidio

__ ¿esta entrevista durara mucho tiempo? Porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer más importantes que esto, hay muchos pacientes en la clínica y sé que el Dr. Gensai no podrá atenderlos el solo a todos, necesita mi ayuda_

Esta escritora tuvo que respirar profundamente tratando de disimular el enojo producido por su comentario y le conteste tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi boca:

__Tranquila Megumi no demorara más de una hora _

_ ¿_tanto tiempo? _

__ bueno te promete tratar de hacerla lo más rápido posible siempre y cuando respondas a todas mis preguntas sin problema ¿es un trato?_

__ ¡está bien Emilia, pero comienza de una vez! _

__ perfecto primera pregunta ¿porque molestas tanto a Kaoru?_

__ ¿en qué sentido?_

__por ejemplo siempre la crítica por su forma tan poco femenina de vestirte según lo que tú consideras. _

__ ¡pero es verdad, no creo sea malo ser sincera! _

__ También hablas mal de como cocina, y realmente la haces sentir muy mal._

__ ¿y cómo sabes eso?_

__ Ella misma me lo dijo cuándo la entreviste._

__no sabía que le afectaba tanto, pero lo hago con el fin de que reaccione. Es como cuando me le insinuó a ken solo lo hago para que nos vea y decida conquistarlo _

__si se considera desde tu punto de vista es bastante generoso de tu parte._

__la Tanuki es una jovencita muy inocente y buena, bastante temperamental pero la quiero como una hermana menor_

__nunca pensé escucharte decir eso de una manera tan tierna a Kaoru _

Por mi comentario se sonrojo un poco pero continúo.

__ sabes Emilia perdí a mi familia cuando aún era una niña indefensa y lo más parecido que tengo a una familia la conforman el Dr. Gensai, sus pequeñas nietas, Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin y bueno… El Tori Atama de Sanosuke _

_Y hablando del caballero de Sanosuke._ Inmediatamente me interrumpió abruptamente y bastante molesta.

_¿_cómo?¿ Sanosuke un caballero? Creo que escribir tanto sobre Kenshin y los demás te está afectando el juicio, ese cabeza de pollo nunca será un caballero _

__bueno megumi no es para tanto, además es una forma de hablar, no te molestes por eso._

__tienes razón Emilia me disculpo por exaltarme de esa manera _

__no te preocupes pero por esa reacción al nombrarte a Sanosuke, puedo deducir que te importa bastante._

__ ¿Qué intestas decir, acaso crees que me gusta ese bueno para nada_

__son tus palabras Megumi, no las mías _

Por mi respuesta mi entrevistada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta y colocando uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja como comúnmente lo hace me dijo.

__si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios me iré de aquí y no me importara si has terminado o no. ¿Te quedo claro? _

Luego que la Dra. Kitsune me diera tan escalofriante ultimátum decidí que lo mejor sería cambiar radicalmente de tema (aunque definitivamente le gusta Sanosuke)

__hablando de otra cosa realmente tus habilidades como médico son realmente excepcionales pero cuéntame ¿Cómo las aprendiste? _

__bueno es una larga historia mi familia, los Takani, en el pasado fue reconocida como uno de los grandes clanes médicos de todo el Japón. Aprendí parte de mis habilidades gracias a ellos. Luego cuando quede huérfana una familia de médicos en donde vivía me acogió porque eran amigos de la familia me quede con ellos hasta que tuve 16 años era muy rebelde pero gracias a ellos pude aprender un poco más. Luego tome el camino fácil me uní a Kanriuo y lo ayude a fabricar opio. Afortunadamente gracias a Kenshin pude salir de ese oscuro camino y para terminar con la historia el me presento al Dr. Gensai el cual me acogió en su casa y actualmente soy ayudante suya en su clínica. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo gracias a el he aprendido mucho más. _

__ Megumi debe ser difícil practicar la medicina por ser mujer _

__ ¿Qué estas insinuando que como soy mujer no soy tan buen medico como un hombre?_

__ nooooooooooo para nada te respeto mucho en ese sentido Megumi _

__ disculpa por haberme exaltado pero estoy tan acostumbrada a que la gente subestime mis habilidades como dra por mi género, muchos consideran que soy solo una estúpida mujercita tratando de jugar a la doctora _

__ te entiendo Megumi _

__ en esta era Mejí en la que se supone que todos tenemos los mismos derechos y deberes, el menosprecio a las mujeres continua siendo igual. Emilia dime una cosa, ¿cómo es en tu época? _

__ ¿en el 2014?_

__ Si _

__ Bueno en mi época las mujeres al igual que los hombres pueden ser doctores y no se pone en duda sus habilidades por ser de uno u otro género, en ese sentido puedo decir que la discriminación hacia las mujeres no es como en la era mejí._

__entonces todo ha cambiado para mejor _

__realmente todo ha mejorado, pero aún hay machistas que creen que el único rol que deben cumplir las mujeres en la sociedad es la de casarse, de tener hijos, criarlos y complacer a su esposo en todos lo él quiera _

__bueno sea la era que sea como que el fantasma de la discriminación nunca va desaparecer por completo _

__si es verdad Por cierto mi hermana menor estudia medicina y se convertirá algún día en una gran doctora, es muy inteligente_

__ ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana menor?_

__se llama María Virginia _

__es un bonito nombre _

__ bueno creo que puedo dar por concluida esta entrevista te agradezco que hallas respondido a todas mis preguntas además….._

__ ¿además que? _

__ Hoy me he podido dar cuenta que no eres una mujer tan egoísta y egocéntrica como yo pensaba. Eres más sensible de lo que se ve a simple vista _

__ es que una sociedad donde siempre te desestiman como profesional de la medicina por ser mujer, hecho que me vuelva más dura con todos _

__ además quiero confesarte algo, de los personajes de rurouni Kenshin, tu eres uno de los que menos me gustaba, claro hasta ahora, sobre todo cuando le echabas en cara a Kaoru lo excelente cocinera que eres _

Con un tono de carmín en sus mejillas mi entrevistada respondió a mi comentario muy a su estilo echando uno de sus mechones de su pelo hacia atrás y dándome la espalda dijo

__lo que sea Emilia,….. Bueno me retiro. _

__Otra vez gracias por tu colaboración._

Luego de que mi entrevistada saliera por la puerta me acerque a la ventana a reflexionar sobre mi errónea forma de calificar a Megumi Takani en el pasado y en la sorpresa que me lleve al darme cuenta que la vida ha hecho que se convierta en una mujer dura en su exterior pero sensible en el fondo, cuando una paloma mensajera llego a mi ventana sacándome de mis pensamientos. Al leer el mensaje que traía en su pata pude saber que me siguiente entrevistada llegara 15 minutos tarde pero que cuente con ella.

Fin de capitulo

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: Bueno ya van cuatro personajes entrevistados ¿Quién será la cuarta? Te invito a Descubrirlo en el próximo capitulo

Pd: no olviden comentar

7


End file.
